


Geek Gets the Girl

by julietandherfairjuliet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, and she liked it so i'm going to post it, fish the dog make a brief appearance, i wrote this as a birthday present for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietandherfairjuliet/pseuds/julietandherfairjuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is kind of a geek and gets nervous talking to pretty girls and Anya just wants to help her best friend out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geek Gets the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a sort of a song fic around Geeks Get the Girl by American Hi-Fi. It's written as a birthday present for Jade and she likes it so I decided to post it. You don't need to listen to the song to understand it, but in my opinion it definitely adds to it.

Lexa really doesn’t understand how she always lets Anya talk into things. Logically she knows she should be home studying for next week’s test but yet when Anya asked her to go out with her to the bar she said yes. Poor decision making on her part, really.

“You’re thinking too hard, nerd,” Anya said as she handed Lexa her drink. “It’s a Friday night and I know you’re thinking about that test you have next week, aren’t you?” Lexa was getting ready to answer her when she turned and saw a flash of blonde hair. The same blonde hair she’s seen every time she’s come to this bar. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Anya turn to look behind her.

“What are you going to do if she walks up to you?” Lexa can’t help but scoff at that.

“She won’t walk up to me, Anya,” Lexa replies, “A beautiful girl like that wouldn’t even give me the time of day.” She turns back to Anya and can tell by the look on her face that she isn’t going to like what’s about to come out of her mouth.

“You should go up to her then.” She was right. She definitely didn’t like what Anya said. It’s not that Lexa can’t talk to pretty women it’s just that…okay yes that’s exactly what it is. She tries, she really does, she just gets tongue tied.

“Lex, listen to me. I know pretty girls make you nervous,” Anya says. Lexa can feel her eyes on her as she finishes her drink, trying to get the bartenders attention for another. “But you can’t let that stop you forever.” Pretty sure she could. Hypothetically she could just be single for the rest of her life and surround herself with a bunch of cats. Or maybe a dog. Maybe a fish. Maybe a dog named Fish. She doesn’t now but hypothetically it could happen.

“Anya I appreciate the thought, I do. But I don’t really need anyone.” Lexa knows what she’s saying is going to fall on deaf ears. It always does. She looks back down at her now empty drink.

“Listen Lex, tonight you’re going to get laid. Even losers can get lucky sometimes.” Lexa scoffs and rolls her eyes.

“You have such a way with words. No wonder Raven fell for you.”

“Raven fell for me because I grew a pair and actually talked to her. Now I know that’s a foreign concept for you but people talk to other people. I’m not telling you to go share your life story with some random girl but at least go up and ask to buy her a drink. Or use one of your shitty pick-up lines you always text me.”

She’s right. Lexa’s knows she’s right. Next thing she knows she sees Anya stand up and moving to where she last saw the blonde, at the end of the bar. Anya wouldn’t though…no no she definitely would. Shit. Lexa is out of her seat chasing after her best friend. Just as Lexa is about to run into Anya and force her away she sees her friend turn to her.

“Lexa, glad to see you came to us. Now I don’t need to convince my new friend Clarke to come talk to you.” Anya says. She turns to Clarke and Lexa’s eyes follow. Green eyes meet blue and all the stupid lines Lexa had ever heard wouldn’t come to mind. It was like she was frozen, she couldn’t say a word.

“I’ll let you two be.” Anya says as she walks away. Anya can feel Lexa’s glare into her back but she can’t bring herself to care. Even if things don’t work out with this girl, at least she’s getting Lexa out there. Making new friends. Hell, if things do end up working out for Lexa and this girl, Clarke, that’ll give her more time to spend with Raven.

“So,” Lexa hears, bringing her out of her harsh glare toward her best friend, “You know my name and I know yours, thanks to your friend, so is this the part where you buy me a drink and pretend to be interested in everything I have to say just so you can get me into your bed?”

All Lexa can do is stare at the girl. She wants to use one of the pick-up lines but she still can’t remember any of them.

“Is it your place or mine?” is what she ends up saying and as soon as the words leave her mouth she regrets them. That’s not what she wanted to say at all but before she can even begin to apologize to Clarke she’s up and walking toward the door. Lexa gets up and searches for Anya to tell her she’s leaving. She can’t believe she fucked up this badly with this girl. She and Anya walk to the car together and Lexa can’t do anything but stare at the ground. At least Anya isn’t making her feel worse. She’s about to get in the car when she hears her voice. That husky voice that didn’t think she’d get to hear again.

“What took you so long?” Lexa looks up at the blonde. Maybe she didn’t ruin this after all. Even if it is just for a night.

“I’ll call Raven to come pick me up, Lex. You two head home and I’ll text you when I get home.” As Anya walks away and Lexa walks to the driver’s side of the car Clarke wastes no time getting in the car. She doesn’t intend to make the silence in the car as awkward as it is but when your first words to a girl are “your place or mine” it’s hard to come back from that. To her credit, Clarke tries to make conversation but every time Lexa tries to answer it comes out a jumbled mess. They park in front of Lexa’s apartment building and Lexa tells Clarke to wait in the car for a second. She runs to the passenger’s side and opens the door for Clarke, hoping to seem at least somewhat like less of an ass. It must work because she sees Clarke smile and Lexa swears everything else fades away.

“What happened at the bar,” she starts as they walk up to the apartment, “I want you to know that isn’t me. Anya has been dragging me out recently, telling me I need to meet new people and that it’s for me but I actually think she just wants me to find someone else to hang out with so she can spend more time with her girlfriend.”

“Lexa stop. You don’t have to apologize, honestly.” Clarke says as Lexa puts her key in the door and unlocks it, pushing it open. “We can just talk if that’s what you want to do. But I want to be honest with you and tell you that I would rather not talk at all.”

When Lexa turns around after closing the door green eyes meet blue again and her breath hitches. She looks for any hesitation in the blondes eyes and when she finds none she closes the distance between them and presses her lips to Clarkes.

Rolling over in bed the next morning, Lexa feels the cold of the sheets. She sits up in bed and tries to push away the sinking feeling in her stomach of the girl leaving. Or maybe the blonde wasn’t ever even here. Maybe it was all a dream. She looks up when she hears the creak of her door opening and can’t help the grin that finds its way onto her face. Clarke came walking in with coffee and a grin and Lexa is positive she hasn’t noticed she’s awake yet. Lexa takes a moment to take all of her in and has a passing thought that she could get used to this. Waking up to Clarke bringing her coffee and wearing her shirt.

“Oh you’re up,” Clarke says, startling Lexa out of her thoughts. “I couldn’t find my shirt so I hope it’s alright that I borrowed yours when I went to make coffee.”

“That’s perfectly alright, Clarke.” Lexa says honestly. “I just need to send a quick text to Anya and made sure she made it home last night. Not that I don’t trust Raven I just want to be sure.” She says.

Lexa picks up her phone and sees she already has a couple texts from Anya.

**Better Cheekbones: Turns out Raven knows Clarke and is actually really good friends with her.**

**Better Cheekbones: Raven says you and Clarke would be great together**

**Better Cheekbones: “Clarke just texted me. Tell the geek I said congrats on getting the girl”**

Lexa sends a quick response and smiles. Last night she finally got it right.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at julietandherfairjuliet. I'm always accepting fic recs. I'm always accepting messages regarding my work, whether it's positive or not.


End file.
